Concepts of a Divided Death
by Nichi Koneko
Summary: Tsunayuki Sawada possesses fearful powers that the hollows and arrancars want. But now, she must also inherit the Vongola's powers which makes her more than a human. Now, she must fight against Vongola's foes along with her own enemies! DISCONTINUED!
1. Mystic Eyes of Death Perception

Hey everybody! I'm back with a new story! The plot bunnies attacked me when I saw the anime movie series, Kara no Kyoukai. I just couldn't help myself. I just LOVE Crossovers. Especially with KHR! I love KHR and it is my favorite anime. I've been in love with it since...Last year! That was when I first started watching the show. Ha ha.

Anyways, this fanfic was also inspired by one of my favorite authors, kikyokyoyahibari. Her fanfics are amazing! I loved them all! I encourage you to go read her fanfics too. :D Also, this is my second fanfic ever! So please go easy on me! Please no flaming! Honest critiques are accepted but please no flaming! Anyways, enough of this author's note. Go read the story after the disclaimer and warning!

**WARNING: AU! CROSSOVER BETWEEN KARA NO KYOUKAI, SHUGO CHARA, KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!, BLEACH, AND CODE GEASS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE ANIMES, THEN DON'T READ THIS FANFIC! ALSO, THIS WAS NOT BETA-READ SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR ANY MISTAKES!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!, BLEACH, SHUGO CHARA, KARA NO KYOUKAI, OR CODE GEASS! ALL I OWN IS THE STORY OF THIS FANFIC!**

~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~

"Dame-Tsuna! Wake up!"

"Huh..?"

Tsuna opened her eyes and instinctively dodged her head to her left. Just by two hairs, she was able to avoid her head from being pummeled by a one ton hammer. She sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She yawned politely into her hand and muttered. "What time is it..?"

"It's 7:00. Mama is almost done cooking. You have 50 minutes to get ready. Go do it with your Dying Will!" Reborn answered before he aimed his gun at Tsuna's head and pulled the trigger.

Tsuna just yawned as she dodged it with ease with minimum movement.

"Tch. You always have to ruin the fun." Reborn said with a slight frown.

"What's fun in me running around in my underwear? I must say, I never knew a baby like you can be so perverted, Reborn." She said teasingly. Though, she got an attempt of smashing her face with a one ton hammer as a reply. She dodged it once again with ease.

"I dare you to say that again. I'll make sure I'll get you the next time." Reborn said with a frown still on his face.

"Hai, hai. (Yes, yes ) I get it." Tsuna said while waving it off.

The girl turned her feet to the side of the bed and stood up. She stretched her limbs and blinked. The brunette walked to her closet and got out her uniform. Then she walked straight to the bathroom. She took off her pajamas and went into the bathtub. She quickly took a shower and dried herself with a towel when she was done. Tsuna changed into her uniform and got off the shower. It was 7:20.

"Tsu-chan! Come down for breakfast!" Her mom, Nana Sawada, called.

"Hai! I'll be down right now, mom!" She shouted back.

The girl went down the stairs and into the kitchen. She sighed when she saw Reborn, Lambo, I-pin, Futa, and Bianchi seated at the dinner table already. "You guys…" She muttered.

"What about us, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked but it was more of a demand.

"Nothing…" She answered back.

"Hn." Reborn muttered before going back to his meal.

Tsuna sat in a seat and sighed. It was only about 1-2 weeks when she met Reborn. Thanks to that, she has already met many Mafioso and some new friends. Truly, she didn't want this one bit. She preferred to stay alone, like a lone wolf. She intended to get slightly bad grades so people would avoid her. She didn't want _that _to happen again… Tsuna shivered at the thought. Curse Reborn. It's all because of him that now she had to go through this. Why did she have to be a descendant of the Vongola and inherit their powers? She already had enough by inheriting shinigami powers and getting her Shugo Charas! It was annoying truly. How worse can life be? She was still surprised that she hasn't been killed or committed suicide. I guess she still had a will to live and some regrets. Yes, that must be it. She still has some regrets in life…

"Tsu-chan. Aren't you going to eat your meal?" Nana asked curiously.

At that, Tsuna's train of thought was broken and she turned to her mother. "Yes, I will mom. Just thinking a bit on how to get my studies better." She lied.

Nana smiled and nodded. "Okay. Just hurry up and eat because I don't want you to be late for school."

"Hai, mama." Tsuna replied.

A spark of mischief was in Reborn's eyes and he attempted to grab a fish from Tsuna.

Tsuna saw it coming and quickly blocked Reborn's chopsticks with hers. She glared teasingly at Reborn and said. "You're not getting my fish this time, Reborn."

Reborn smirked and retracted his chopsticks. "Hn. I guess not, Dame-Tsuna. Seems you are improving."

"I know you too well, Reborn. And last time, I was just tired and didn't care so that doesn't count." Tsuna retorted.

Reborn just shrugged and continued eating his meal. Tsuna did the same.

"Gya ha ha! The so-called great Reborn couldn't even get Dame-Tsuna's fish! I'll show you that the great Lambo is better than Reborn by stealing Dame-Tsuna's fish unlike Reborn!" Lambo shouted before attempting to steal her fish.

Tsuna quickly stopped Lambo's chopsticks by holding them in her chopsticks and glared at Lambo. "No, Lambo. I want my fish so leave it alone." She said gently, but there was still a hint of sternness in her voice.

Lambo quickly nodded and pulled back his chopsticks. Last time he got Tsuna ticked off, he got punished alright. The punishment was painful. _Very_ painful. And he wasn't exaggerating about that.

After that, they all ate in silence. After 15 minutes, Tsuna was done eating and stood up from her seat. "Thanks for the food, mom." She said before putting away her dishes.

"No problem, Tsu-chan." Nana said with a smile as she took the dishes and put them into the sink, beginning to wash them.

Tsuna then turned and grabbed her bag next to the chair she was just previously sitting on. She started walking towards the front door and slipped her feet into her shoes. Tsuna grabbed the knob with one hand and turned her head towards the kitchen. "Ittekimasu!" (I'm leaving now!) The brunette announced before going out.

"Be back home safely!" Her mom replied before Tsuna closed the door behind her.

Tsuna continued to walk towards school and in her way, she saw Yamamoto and Gokudera. She walked right past them without a second look. She knew she was being cold to them right now, but she _really _didn't want _that _to happen again. That tragedy left a deep scar on her. Literally. The brunette rolled up her sleeve a bit and her face turned into a pained expression when she saw that scar on her right arm where the blood veins were visible. It was a few centimeters from her wrist.

"Juudaimehime!" (Tenth princess!) Gokudera called.

She quickly covered the scar again by unrolling her sleeve and turned to Gokudera with a blank expression. "Yes, Gokudera?" She asked.

"Nothing, Juudaimehime! I was just saying hi!" Gokudera quickly replied.

"Ah, soka." (I see) Tsuna said.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted after he appeared next to Gokudera.

"Oh, hey there Yamamoto." Tsuna said. Then she turned and continued to walk towards school without saying anything else.

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other for a moment, silently asking the other, "What's wrong with Tsuna/Juudaimehime?" Then they looked back at Tsuna. Lately, Tsuna wasn't very friendly with them and she kept on trying to avoid them. Heck, they caught her once asking if she can change to a different class. Why was Tsuna so eager into avoiding them? They were friends, right?

"Hey Tsu-" Yamamoto cut himself off when he saw that the brunette was already ten feet from them. Dang, she moved really quick.

Tsuna turned towards them and shouted. "You guys are going to be late if you can't keep up with me! The bell's about to ring in about seven minutes!"

Yamamoto broke into a grin and shouted back. "Ok!" Then he dashed towards her. Gokudera did the same.

Tsuna grinned when she saw her friends catching up to her and shouted. "I'll race you to school!" Then she dashed off in incredible speed. Though that was only 10% of her real speed. She was running a little bit quicker than a normal girl, but still of a human. Though, it was a speed of a normal boy. Oh well. Who ever said that Tsuna was a normal girl?

"Hey! You're getting a head start!" Yamamoto shouted at her teasingly.

"Don't complain now! Just be a man and try to surpass me already!" She shouted back. Tsuna grinned and continued to run to school, not even breaking into one drop of sweat or panting. Instead, she was laughing. She was having fun. She knew that she couldn't avoid them forever in her life so she'll try to be friends with them without getting them hurt. After all, deep inside of her, a part of her yearned to make friends again.

The trio made it to school five minutes early and saw Hibari at the front gate.

"Yo, Kyoya." Tsuna greeted while nodding towards him.

Hibari just nodded slightly at her and continued to observe the area without giving her a second look.

Tsuna was probably the only person other than Tetsuya Kusakabe that was allowed to or have enough courage to call Kyoya by his first name. After all, you could say Hibari and she were "friends," but they were more like battle partners. Ha, whenever they sparred, Tsuna kept on winning.

"That tonfa b**tard! He's totally ignoring her when she greeted him!" Gokudera growled but low enough so Hibari couldn't hear.

"Maa, maa. At least Hibari nodded to her. That's still exchanging a greeting, right?" Yamamoto said, trying to calm down the dynamite user.

Gokudera shot a glare at Yamamoto and shouted. "So! He should at least say "hi" back to Juudaimehime when she so kindly said hi to him!"

Yamamoto just laughed it off as usual with that easy-going and go-lucky personality of his.

"You guys are too noisy… You're going to get bitten to death by being so noisy by Kyoya if you keep on fighting like that." Tsuna muttered.

Gokudera immediately stopped and turned towards Tsuna. He bowed to her waist-deep and apologized immediately. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Juudaimehime! I promise to be more quieter!"

'_Yeah right… It'll still be the same volume every time he shouts or argues.' _She thought. The brunette just sighed and shook her head with a hand on her face. "Gokudera-kun… Please stand correctly and let's just get to school before the bell rings. I don't want to be late and get Kyoya mad at us." She said.

Gokudera immediately straightened up and saluted to his boss. "Yes, Juudaimehime!"

Then the trio went into the school and as they settled into the classroom, the bell rang. The teacher came into the classroom and began the lesson. It was _so boring _for the brunette since she already knew this stuff. She could have been first place in the entire school if she hadn't intentionally get C's and D's. After all, she learned this stuff from just reading books and some of her shinigami friends teaching her. The brunette sighed as all she did was stare out the window and doze off. Though, keeping one of her ears on the teacher just in case the teacher called on her.

_After school…  
_

Tsuna stretched when the bell finally rung and packed her stuff. She got her bag and started heading out of the classroom until Yamamoto called out to her. She turned and blinked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Ah, I have baseball practice today, so you should be able to get back home safely, right?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna nodded and her gaze turned to Gokudera who also called to her.

"Juudaimehime! I am very sorry but I cannot escort you home today too!" Gokudera exclaimed while bowing waist-deep.

Tsuna waved her hands in front of her, a little flustered when people stared, and said. "It's okay, Gokudera-kun! I'm use to walking home alone. So please stand correctly!"

Gokudera obeyed and straightened himself.

Tsuna was a little curious though of why Gokudera couldn't walk her home and asked. "But why can't you come? Are you busy with something?"

Gokudera nodded and answered. "Yes. I have to restock on my dynamite."

Tsuna sighed at that answer and replied. "Ok. Then go restock on your dynamite. I'll get home safely."

Gokudera nodded and walked past them to go restock on his dynamite quickly.

Yamamoto then followed Gokudera out of the classroom to go to baseball practice after saying good-bye to Tsuna.

The brown-eyed girl sighed and just walked out of the classroom, out of the school grounds, and towards home.

During her way home, she stopped when she felt a familiar presence. It was a hollow! Tsuna quickly looked around in alarm as she could feel it was nearby. Then she heard a screech nearby which told her the location of the hollow. She quickly ran in the direction of the screech and arrived there shortly.

There was a hollow fighting somebody. The girl it was fighting had pale skin, violet-colored eyes, and black hair, with one strand of hair always hanging between her eyes. Wait a minute! Wasn't that- "Rukia!" Tsuna shouted.

Rukia turned her attention towards the person who called her. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the person who called her. "Sawada Tsunayuki*?"

Tsuna smiled when Rukia recognized her. Then her eyes widened slightly when she saw the hollow strike its giant hand at Rukia. "Watch out!" The brunette shouted.

Rukia quickly turned her attention back towards the hollow and blocked the attack on time with her zanpakuto.

Tsuna quickly transformed into her shinigami form** and took out her zanpakuto. She quickly ran towards the scene and slashed the hollow's arm off.

"Need help, Rukia?" Tsuna said as she stood in front of Rukia protectively.

Before Rukia could say anything, the hollow screeched in pain as its arm was cut off. Then it aimed its other hand at Tsuna but she dodged out of the way.

"Shiki!" Tsuna shouted.

"Yes, yes. I know." A voice said. Next to Tsuna was some sort of a flying chibi. She was a pale white girl that had shoulder-length, black hair, gray eyes, and was wearing a blue kimono with a dark blue obi and straw sandals. "Character change!" She shouted.

On Tsuna's hair was a some kind of clip that was a knife shape. The brunette opened her eyes (she closed them before when she chara-changed) to reveal blue and purplish-pink eyes. The blue part surrounded the purplish-pink part as the purplish-pink surrounded her pupil. Now Tsuna was able to see the lines of the hollow's death points. There was a line on it's left chest, one on each legs, one on it's back, and one on its mask. But of course, she made sure that Rukia wasn't looking at her as she had activated it.

The brunette used shunpo to reach the hollow and quickly slashed at all the lines of death on the hollow except for on the mask. The hollow screeched in pain before it glowed. Then the hollow disappeared as it was purified by her zanpakuto. Tsuna closed her eyes again and as she opened them, the knife clip-thingy was gone and her eyes returned to it's normal brown. She turned to Rukia and smiled. "You okay, Rukia?" She asked as she walked over.

"Che. I could have gotten that hollow by myself, Tsunayuki. I didn't need your help." Rukia retorted stubbornly.

The girl chuckled at that and rolled her eyes teasingly. "Yeah, yeah. Sure, I'll just go with that."

"What do you mean by that!" Rukia shouted. Her cheeks was a tint of pink by anger.

"Ha ha!" Tsuna laughed. She loved to tease Rukia as she looked cute when she was somewhat angry. Though, she knew not to go too far. Rukia can be quite scary when she is really, _really_ mad…

Rukia sighed and took in deep breaths to calm herself down. She knew that if she tried to punch Tsunayuki, all she would do was just dodge it. After all, Rukia knew how skilled Tsunayuki was. She was the same level as captain level, for goodness sake! That was pretty impressive for a girl who's been training as a shinigami for only 3 years.

Rukia looked up at the smiling brunette and sighed again. Tsunayuki seemed like an ordinary girl with some bad grades, but she was actually a skilled fighter and one of the most smartest people she ever knew. She still didn't get why Tsunayuki had to hide her intelligence from the rest of the world. One time she asked, Tsunayuki had replied saying something of not wanting another tragedy happening.

Nobody knew much about Tsunayuki. Only Captain-Commander Yamamoto knows of her past and refuses to tell anybody no matter what, claiming that Tsunayuki and him made a deal to never speak of her past to anybody but themselves. He even burned her information in Soul Society, and in the living world he made sure that her file only stated she was an ordinary girl. Everybody was confused by it, but nobody asked why he would go that far for some girl who happened to have shinigami powers.

The brunette blinked at Rukia as she seemed deep in thought about something. She walked up to the black-haired girl and asked. "Are you okay? You seem deep in thought, Rukia."

Rukia looked up at Tsunayuki as her train of thought was broken. How was it that she was always able to sneak up to her without her noticing? She needed more training. The black-haired girl blinked and said. "I'm fine, Tsunayuki. I was just thinking about something…"

"Oh? And whatwould that be?" Tsuna asked curiously.

Rukia looked away and answered. "Nothing that concerns you." That was a lie. It totally concerned Tsunayuki since she was just thinking about her.

Tsuna blinked and shrugged. "Well, if you say so." Then she turned and started to walk away.

"Wait! Come back here!" Rukia shouted. She covered her mouth with both her hands when she realized that she had just shouted that.

Tsuna stopped and turned to Rukia with a questioning look. Silently asking her, "what is it?"

Rukia uncovered her mouth from her hands and let them fall to her sides. She took in a deep breath and said. "Actually, this does concern you. After all, this is your hometown."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed at that and walked back towards Rukia. "What do you mean by that, Rukia?"

Rukia didn't flinch when she felt Tsuna's cold stare as she was prone to this. Though it wasn't Tsuna's scary glare, it was still powerful enough to make any normal person to flinch.

"Lately, hollows have been appearing here more. I heard that Hitsugaya-Taicho (Captain) met an arrancar around here. Though, what surprised everyone, was that the arrancar didn't attack him even though he saw him. The arrancar just ignored him and looked like it was searching for something. Or someone. We do not know yet. But Captain-Commander Yamamoto thinks that the hollows and the arrancars have finally found you around this area and wants you. So he ordered that some of the 10th and of the 13th divisions take care of the increasing hollow population here in Namimori and keep an eye on you too." Rukia explained.

"That is correct, Kuchiki Rukia. Now, Tsunayuki, can you please explain why the arrancars and hollows are looking for you?" A familiar voice said.

Tsuna immediately recognized that voice and muttered. "Oh no…"

"Oh no, what?" The voice said. Then the owner of the voice came out. The voice belonged to a short boy with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair. He wore a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round clip. The sash held his zanpakuto's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. Despite his childish appearance, he was a captain!

"Toshiro!" Tsuna yelped in surprise. She should have known when Rukia said the words "10th division" when she was explaining. Though they were friends, Toshiro got irritated at her quickly… The brunette somehow always got the short boy mad or annoyed.

Toshiro took a step forward and continued to glare at her. "So will you tell me why we had to come all the way over here from Soul Society to guard you?" He put a hand on his zanpakuto and continued, "Or should I force it out of your mouth?" He finished. The white-haired boy took out his zanpakuto from its sheath and pointed it at Tsunayuki threateningly.

Sure, he may seem he was going too far but he was seething with anger. How could she kept such secrets from him? Why was it that she always kept secrets from him? Every time he had asked about her or it was a subject about her, she would always try to change to topic (which she succeeded in). Sure he knew that he was also hiding a few, but he also told her some! Though it seemed out of his nature to, he had told her some. Some were accidentally or some he just had to. She never once told her about her past or her secrets. It irritated him very much that Tsunayuki was still unwilling to tell him anything after 10 years. He felt betrayed by his own comrade and friend!

Tsuna's eyes widened and she took a step back when she saw the zanpakuto. She knew that this would happen sooner or later, but not this early! Unless…She turned to her shugo charas and glared at them all. Then she hissed at them low enough so the other two couldn't hear, "I thought you were suppose to help cover up my presence from the earth so that the hollows couldn't find me and only high-ranked shinigamis were able to!"

"G-gomen (sorry) Tsuna-chan! We tried but it seems they found us!" Cried one of her shugo charas. It was a chibi girl wearing a pink cheerleading dress in combination with a pink visor. Her pink hair was tied into a side ponytail with a red heart-shaped hair clip. Over her cheerleading outfit, she wore a red bandana. She appeared to be wearing round, puffy-type shorts under her skirt. She wore pink trainers and pink with red outlining on the top socks. She had pink eyes. She was carrying her cheerleading pom-poms with hearts on them. Her name was Ran.

Tsuna sighed. She knew she shouldn't blame them but she really didn't want to tell them... She wasn't ready. The girl really hoped that she could always avoid this situation but it seemed impossible. After all, she could no longer run away or hide. She couldn't lie to them anymore. After all, she knew the bitter and sorrowful feeling of being betrayed and lied to…

The brunette bit her bottom lip and lowered her head. A shadow was cast over her face by her bangs and she curled her hands into tight fists. She was holding her fists so tight that her knuckles turned white. Tsuna closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and whispered. "Shiki…"

Shiki sighed and shook her head. It was time the truth came out. "Yes, I understand." She said. Then she snapped her fingers and shouted, "Character change!"

The blade hair clip appeared on her mess of hair again which Rukia and Toshiro noticed. She opened her eyes to reveal magenta within blue eyes which startled both shinigamis.

'_What happened to her eyes? Why did they change? Where did the clip come from? What is going on?' _Both shinigamis thought. They were startled and surprised. What was happening?

Tsuna chuckled when she saw them with those shocked faces. That was a rare sight since that pair was usually calm and emotionless. She knew what they were thinking and she smirked at that.

"You're probably thinking what happened to my eyes, yes? Well then, I'll tell you. These eyes I possess are not regular eyes. They exceed the naked eye as I can see the death of everything through these eyes. With these, I can kill anything. Even Kamisama (God). Even if they are already dead or non-living, I can still kill them as long as they exist or in other terms, erase their existence forever, even if they were fated to be reincarnated. I can see a target's death by lines and points and if I slash at one of them, it will either cause fatal damage or kill them. These eyes are called the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. Like right now, I can see your death lines." The brunette explained.

The two shinigamis' eyes widened in shock. She can see the death of everything? She can see their physical weaknesses? She can kill them…with those eyes? How is that possible? And she said even Kamisama! Is that really true? So if Tsuna ever wanted to kill somebody…she could just kill them with those eyes. That was a really scary thought. No wonder Captain-Commander and Tsunayuki had hid this information. But wait…

"Then why are the enemy after you? How did they know?" Rukia asked.

Tsuna sighed and said. "It's because Aizen saw me use these eyes. I used them when I was fighting with Aizen. He had told his arrancars about them and ordered that every hollow or arrancar to try and search for me. If they ever find me, to capture me. This power is enough to wipe out anybody. If this power falls into the wrong hands…I don't know what will become of Soul Society. That is why they are after me. When I found out, I quickly escaped Soul Society and shattered all communications with Soul Society. Then I hid my reiatsu and concealed my location so that it seemed I was missing."

Rukia and Toshiro took that in carefully. Soul Society could fall into ruins…if the enemy ever possess this power. That wasn't what they wanted. Their friends and comrades...they could all die if that ever happens. They both grew serious and were in deep thought. They must protect Tsunayuki from the enemy or else…

Tsuna deactivated her Mystic Eyes of Death Perception and her brown eyes appeared again. The blade clip disappeared also. She turned and started walking away. "I can handle and protect myself, so go tell the old geezer I don't need any division taking care of me and that I'm not a child anymore. So go away."

A vein popped on Toshiro's head. _'That girl still thinks like that! She never changes…But can't she tell that she still needs protection even if she is a captain-level!' _"Hey! Get back here! I was ordered to protect you and I will carry out that order, as the 10th Division Captain!"

Tsuna continued walking and shouted behind her. "I told you, I can protect myself! I'm not a child anymore!"

Toshiro smirked and retorted. "Oh? You still seem like one to me! After all, I have taken you under my wing before in the past."

A vein popped on her head. Now it was her turn to get angry. She turned towards him and glared at him. "That was in the past! I'm older and stronger now! I'm different now, so don't think I'll be the same weak child as before!" The brunette nearly growled. With that, she turned her back on them and shunpoed away.

Rukia blinked at what had happened. Captain Hitsugaya was actually teasing Tsunayuki? Was that even possible? Maybe it's because of their strong bond… Though, she hasn't seen him do that to Hinamori. Toshiro sometimes seem to be very out of character with Tsunayuki around…

Toshiro turned to Rukia with his normal, calm face again and ordered. "Come. We must get the rest of the team and transfer to her school as transfer students." Then he started walking towards the direction the waiting team were.

Rukia nodded and followed Captain Hitsugaya.

_The next day…  
_

"Everyone! Please quiet down! I know you are all excited about the transfer students. They should be coming now." Said the class representative.

As if on cue, the door opened and the teacher walked in. The class fell into silence and the class representative went back to her seat from the teacher's podium. The teacher nodded to the class representative and cleared his throat. He then turned to the rest of the class and said. "I know that you have probably heard that we have new transfer students. Well, that is correct." Then he turned towards the door and continued, "You may now come in."

The door opened and the transfer students walked in. Tsuna's eyes widened as she saw who the transfer students were, but quickly felt her left eye twitch in annoyance.

The shortest one stared at everyone with a cold expression and said. "My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro. Also, if anyone of you dare call me a child, I'll make sure that I'll kill you." As if to prove his point, he glared at everybody in the classroom except for Tsunayuki.

The other one smiled and bowed. Then she said with a cheery expression, "Hello everyone! My name is Kuchiki Rukia! It's nice to meet you all. Sorry for Hitsugaya's rudeness, he just hates being called a child. Also, I recommend you don't call him that because he can break your arm off if you do."

All of the classroom was silent after that. Except for one. Tsuna stood up from her seat, slammed her hands on her desk, and pointed at the transfer students. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE? WHY ARE YOU IN MY CLASSROOM?" Shrieked Tsuna.

Hitsugaya turned to her and glared. "I told you, orders are orders. We have no choice but to transfer here."

Rukia sighed and nodded.

Tsuna's left eye once again twitched. "I thought I told you to go back to that old geezer and tell him I don't need you!" The brunette shouted.

Everybody in the classroom stared at the three quarreling students in silence. Only one thought was shared in everybody's heads, _'WHAT IS GOING ON?'_

"Orders are orders! And stop calling Captain-Commander, an old geezer!" Toshiro shouted.

"So! I said I don't need help! Just go to that old geezer and tell him to cancel those orders! And I can call him whatever I want! He lets me call him an old geezer, so I can!" Tsuna shouted back.

The two glared at each other until the teacher cleared his throat. He turned to Tsuna and said. "Sit down, Sawada."

Tsuna grumbled something but obeyed the teacher and sat down.

The teacher then turned to Rukia and Toshiro and said. "You are free to choose whichever available seat there is, Kuchiki-san, Hitsugaya-san."

Toshiro looked at the teacher and then back at Tsunayuki. He pointed at where Tsunayuki was and said. "I want to sit next to where Tsunayuki is."

Rukia nodded and said. "I want to also!"

The teacher and everybody else looked taken aback. Why would these two want to sit next to Dame-Tsuna?

Gokudera stood up and shouted. "NO WAY! ONLY I GET TO SIT NEXT TO JUUDAIMEHIME AS HER RIGHT-HAND MAN! I WON'T LET SOME TRANSFER STUDENTS TAKE MY SEAT!"

Rukia and Toshiro glanced at Gokudera and then shot a questioning look at Tsunayuki. Tsunayuki sighed and shot them a look that said, "I'll tell you later."

The two nodded and then looked back at Gokudera. Toshiro narrowed his eyes and said. "Well, too bad. You'll have to give up that seat."

Rukia nodded and said. "Gomen ne! (Sorry) We want to sit next to Tsunayuki-chan too!"

Yamamoto stood up also and grinned sheepishly while scratching behind his head with one arm. "Sorry. I can't give up this seat too. I also want to sit next to Tsuna."

Everybody else in the class was shocked. Four people fighting over who gets to sit next to Dame-Tsuna?

Tsuna sighed and shook her head. She felt a headache coming…

~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~

* = I'm changing Tsuna's name to Tsunayuki since she's a girl in this fanfic and I'm making it the Japanese style of introducing people. In Japan, they say their last names first and then their first names last as it is their tradition.

** = I'm making Tsuna get to have a shinigami form. So she could go into normal form which has her normal clothes and her shinigami form is when she has the Shinigami robes and her zanpakuto.

Thanks for reading this fanfic~ I hoped you liked it. :D Please review and alert! It would make me happy. 8D It would also encourage me to make more chapters! Anyways, see you till next time, my dear readers!


	2. Twisted Pole Knocking Part 1

**Hello there! I'm back with a new chapter of Concepts of a Divided Death! I hope you enjoy it, my dear readers! ^.^ Also, because I just LOVE the Pole-Knocking Contest chapters, I decided to mix up the order of the KHR manga with the events so I can do this~. And oh, I'm forbidden to curse and I don't like cursing much myself so I'm gonna use asterisks to cover up some certain people's foul mouths. Sorry! But figure out the bad language yourself!**

**WARNING: AU! CROSSOVER BETWEEN KARA NO KYOUKAI, SHUGO CHARA, KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!, BLEACH, AND CODE GEASS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE ANIMES, THEN DON'T READ THIS FANFIC! ALSO, THIS WAS NOT BETA-READ SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!, BLEACH, SHUGO CHARA, KARA NO KYOUKAI, OR CODE GEASS! ALL I OWN IS THE STORY OF THIS FANFIC!**

~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~

_Preview of the end of the last chapter..._

_The teacher then turned to Rukia and Toshiro and said. "You are free to choose whichever available seat there is, Kuchiki-san, Hitsugaya-san."_

_Toshiro looked at the teacher and then back at Tsunayuki. He pointed at where Tsunayuki was and said. "I want to sit next to where Tsunayuki is."_

_Rukia nodded and said. "I want to also!"_

_The teacher and everybody else looked taken aback. Why would these two want to sit next to Dame-Tsuna?_

_Gokudera stood up and shouted. "NO WAY! ONLY I GET TO SIT NEXT TO JUUDAIMEHIME AS HER RIGHT-HAND MAN! I WON'T LET SOME TRANSFER STUDENTS TAKE MY SEAT!"_

_Rukia and Toshiro glanced at Gokudera and then shot a questioning look at Tsunayuki. Tsunayuki sighed and shot them a look that said, "I'll tell you later."_

_The two nodded and then looked back at Gokudera. Toshiro narrowed his eyes and said. "Well, too bad. You'll have to give up that seat."_

_Rukia nodded and said. "Gomen ne! (Sorry) We want to sit next to Tsunayuki-chan too!"_

_Yamamoto stood up also and grinned sheepishly while scratching behind his head with one arm. "Sorry. I can't give up this seat too. I also want to sit next to Tsuna."_

_Everybody else in the class was shocked. Four people fighting over who gets to sit next to Dame-Tsuna?_

_Tsuna sighed and shook her head. She felt a headache coming…_

After that very loud argument, it was decided that Toshiro was to sit behind Tsuna, Yamamoto in front, Gokudera to her right, and Rukia next Toshiro since she sat right next to the window. Tsuna sighed. _'Poor guy who had to give up his seat...' _She thought. Then she turned to the guy who use to be sitting in the seat Rukia was in and saw he was somewhat sulking in his new seat. She sighed again. _'Can't help it. Those idiots never learn when to give up...'_

"Okay class. Since the sports festival is tomorrow...We have all the stuff ready, right?" The teach asked.

"Hai!" The class said in unison.

"Okay. Then everyone gather in the meeting room of Team A! Sasagawa Ryohei-san has called an emergency meeting for you students and the teachers also has a meeting right now so I'll be leaving. Bye!" The teacher announced, then he packed his stuff, and left the class.

Everybody started murmuring and then they all went towards the meeting room of Team A. Once all of Team A was gathered, the meeting started.

Tsuna sat between Yamamoto and Gokudera while Toshiro was behind her and Rukia was in front of her. She sighed and thought, _'I wonder what Sasagawa-senpai called an emergency meeting for..?'_

"ULTIMATE WILL TO WIN!" Ryohei shouted.

Tsuna sweat dropped and thought. _'He's still burning with passion like always.'_

"THIS WILL BE THE SLOGAN OF TEAM A FOR THE ATHLETIC FESTIVAL TOMORROW! UNLESS WE WIN, EVERYTHING IS MEANINGLESS!" Ryohei continued to shout, much to Tsuna's, Gokudera's, and Toshiro's annoyance.

The brunette turned to her right and saw Kyoko staring at her brother with a worried expression._ 'Ah. Kyoko-chan is watching her brother like she's worried.'_

"Ah, that's right. I forgot to tell you guys something, Rukia, Toshiro." Tsuna suddenly said. Rukia and Toshiro turned their attention to Tsuna with a questioning look.

"The teams are divided according to the class. So that's why Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, and Sasagawa-senpai is on the same team." Tsuna explained and the two nodded to showed they understood.

"Tch. That boxing freak is so annoying. Can't he speak with a normal tone? D*mn it." Gokudera grumbled.

"Oh, come on." Yamamoto said with a sweat drop.

"Hey! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted. _'That's not a nice way to talk about people even though it's true...'_

"The pole knocking competition is the key to win this year, once again." Ryohei continued.

Gokudera was pretty surprised to hear that since he was also new and muttered. "Pole knocking..?"

"Ah, that's right I forgot. Gokudera-kun, Rukia, and Toshiro are transfer students so they don't know anything. You see, the Pole-Knocking Competition is a competition stated for boys only since it requires brute strength and injuries that girls cannot handle. Us, first graders, are just there to assist the second and third graders who have more strength." Tsuna explained.

"It's been a tradition that the team's representative is the leader of the pole knocking, which means I should be doing it," Ryohei stated, "BUT I WILL RESIGN!"

"EH?" The whole class shouted, some people gasping and murmuring to each other while others were shocked and surprised.

"RATHER THAN BEING THE LEADER, I WANT TO BATTLE AS A SOLDIER!" Ryohei shouted.

_'He's just being selfish!' _Everyone thought except Kyoko who just thought, _'Goodness, onii-chan...!'_

"But there is nothing to worry about. I've prepared someone else who is better than me to be the leader," Ryohei continued with his on the podium and his head down.

"Eh?" "A guy who is better than Sasagawa to be the leader?" People questioned.

This surely rose a surprised brow from Tsuna who muttered. "Oh?"

"And that is... SAWADA TSUNA FROM CLASS 1-A!" Ryohei announced.

"Eh?" Tsuna's face lit up in both shock and surprise just like everybody else in the class who shouted, "WHAT?"

"Ohhh!" Yamamoto shouted.

"The boxing freak knows the greatness of Juudaimehime!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"THOSE WHO AGREE, RAISE YOUR HAND! WE WILL DECIDE BY THE MAJORITY OF HANDS RAISED." Ryohei shouted with his hand raised.

"It's probably impossible for a first grader." "I refuse." "We don't want to lose." "You're kidding, right?" "It's Dame-Tsuna! There's no way we would agree to that!" The class started to mutter to each other.

"RAISE YOUR HANDS!" yelled the extreme boxer.

_'He's giving an order!'_ Thought everyone.

"THERE'S NO ONE IN OUR CLASS WHO'S GONNA REFUSE, RIGHT?" Gokudera almost shouted. He stomped on the desk in front of him with his foot and was giving a scary face to everybody except for Tsuna with his hand raised.

"Hey, you!" Yamamoto shouted, sweat dropping at Gokudera's over-dramatic scene.

_'Scary...' _Every boy in the class thought except for Yamamoto and Toshiro as they raised their hands. The girls raised their hands too just because they wanted Gokudera, who was very handsome and their idol, to like them except for Rukia, Kyoko, and Hana but they raised their hands too, thinking that it was a nice idea.

"At this rate, the decision will eventually be supported by the majority," Ryohei announced. "IT'S DECIDED THEN! THE LEADER OF THE POLE KNOCKING IS SAWADA TSUNA!"

_'This person is crazy!' _The class thought.

"Are you serious? What the hell?" Toshiro muttered with an eye twitching in annoyance and a vein pop was on his head.

At this, a shadow was cast on Tsuna's face from her bangs as she had her head down and an eyebrow twitched in irritation. Then a black and purple demonic aura surrounded her as a few vein pops appeared on her head which spread around the room, nearly choking everybody with its thick feeling of anger and annoyance.

"What the hell is wrong with this aura!" "Where the heck is it coming from?" "It's choking me!" The class started shouting, scared out of their wits at the aura.

"Oi..." Tsuna started while looking up to glare at everybody which made almost everybody want to pee in their pants (almost everybody because some already did), "Who gave you the right to vote without my decision? Who said I don't get to voice out my opinion and decide if I want to do it or not?"

_'This person..! She's sooo freakin' scary!' _Everybody thought with a look of dread on their faces. Rukia and Toshiro was also quite scared at this too, which was very unusual of them but of course they would be scared, once Tsuna gets really mad, she's as scary as the devil itself! Maybe even more!

Even Ryohei was silenced, heck, he was sweating bullets as soon as he saw the glare. Actually, everybody was, in fact. Even Gokuduera and Yamamoto! Kyoko, being her, shivered but thought it was just the air conditioner.

"Er...well..." Ryohei began but was immediately silenced when Tsuna turned to him, shooting her glare at hin and even more deadlier than before since he was the whole cause of this.

"Hm? Now what is it you were going to say, Sasagawa-_senpai_?" Tsuna asked with smile, but it was really creepy since she was glaring at him with the scary aura too and she also said the "-senpai" part with a sing-song voice which was really creepy too. It made everyone in the room shiver.

Ryohei opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find his voice as he trembled just like everybody else in the room. Then he took a few breaths and said with actually a _real,_ normal, human tone since he was still scared, "I just thought Sawada would take on the challenge since you are extremely strong and skilled..."

"Hmm? Is that so? Then you should have thought about my feelings _before _you decide to make me the leader of the pole knocking and announce it to the rest of the team." Tsuna scolded while still glaring at him.

"Sorry..." Ryohei whispered as he hung his head in shame and also to avoid eye contact with Tsuna's scary form.

"Hmm...But I guess that won't be too bad. I do kinda want to try...It seems fun and the others would be proud if I won. So I accept the role as the representative of Team A and go on the Pole Knocking Contest. Just remember to consider other people's feelings before you start announcing something that they don't want to do, Sasagawa-senpai." Tsuna said calmly as she took back her demonic aura and leaned back in her chair with an emotionless and bored face with her arms criss-crossed.

Everybody in the class gasped for air as soon as the thick miasma-like aura went back inside Tsuna and they all thought. _'I can finally breathe! And dang, that is one hell of a scary person!'_

Ryohei nodded to Tsuna as he greedily started to gasp for air. Just like everybody else in the class, he was relieved that that frightening moment was finally over and he hoped that he would never have to go through that every again. _'Note to self: Consider other people's feelings and ask permission from other people TO THE EXTREME! next time I do this...' _The captain of the boxing team noted to himself.

"W-wow, Tsuna! T-that was s-surprising..." Yamamoto stuttered.

"I-impressive!" Gokudera complimented but was stuttering too.

"That scared me." Reborn said, suddenly appearing on the desk with a Namimori Middle's boy's uniform.

"Hm? Oh hi, Reborn." Tsuna calmly greeted. She was already use to Reborn popping up from out of nowhere. Then she reached forward and scratched Leon's head with a finger that was in Reborn's mess of standing black hair. Leon purred and closed its eyes as it reached for Tsuna's touch. Tsuna chuckled at that and then moved under Leon's chin to scratch it which made another purr from Leon.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted back. He was quite surprised Tsuna started scratching Leon's head and chin and that Leon also seemed to be delighted at that. He just shrugged that away and continued. "When you talk about the leader, that's got to be the boss. If you don't win, I'll kill you."

Tsuna just shrugged and petted Leon's head as she looked dully at Leon and Reborn. "Meh. I was thinking on winning anyways. After all, I'm going to get an earful from Toshiro and Hiyori if I don't win. I also don't want to disappoint the others and I most certainly don't want them to think I'm weak."

Reborn frowned at that answer and thought. _'She doesn't care. She still isn't taking a boss's position seriously and still won't think about her Family. Looks like I need to get her to have a better spirit of thinking about her Family.'_

_After school..._

"Though I'm completely fine with the 100m dash, I kinda regret accepting the leader of the Pole Knocking position now... Oh well, it's not like I'm normal or anything like that..." Tsuna muttered, low enough for Reborn not to hear.

"Meh. The upperclassmen were giving me stares of pity as if I was going to die or something. A few injuries is fine by me, but I probably won't get any injuries from a game like that." The brunette said out loud while putting her hands behind her head.

"Oh? Now why is that?" Reborn asked.

"What, you didn't know? The pole knocking is a very serious matter. People with too much competitiveness and determination sometimes takes things too far. To drag the leader down, not only do their clothes get pulled violently, but they're also punched and kicked. Winning or losing, the leader always get covered in wounds! That's why normally the leader is usually the strongest person on the team." Tsuna answered in the way her senpais told her, "Currently, the B Team's leader is the president of the karate club, Oshikiri-san. And the C Team has the president of the sumo club, Takada-san!"

"How exciting." Reborn replied.

"That's what you think." Tsuna snorted.

"Ha. Those guys aren't as strong as us though." A voice said.

Tsuna took her time to turn her head to see Toshiro and Rukia walking beside her. She sighed and said. "Duh, Toshiro. That's why I'm taking the role of the leader of the pole knocking. I don't want Sasagawa-senpai to get hurt or else Kyoko-chan will be deeply sad and worried over her brother."

"Oh? Playing the hero huh, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn mused.

"Hm? I guess you can call it like that..."

"Tsuna-san!"

All four heads looked up to the source of the voice to see Haru wrapped around the pole and looking like she's holding on for dear life. Rukia's, Toshiro's, and Tsuna's eyebrows twitched at the same time as they saw the other brunette all the way up there while trying to hold on.

"Haru! What are you doing?" Tsuna shouted.

"I heard from Reborn-chan! To congratulate you for being chosen as the leader, I'm copying the pole knocking pose!" Haru quickly replied.

"What? IDIOT! You're doing that in a skirt, for Heaven's sake! That's embarrassing!" Tsuna yelled/scolded.

"...Yes. I noticed that this was a mistake too...," Haru replied in embarrassment, "But now I can't get down."

_'What a baka (idiot)!' _The three teenagers looking at her thought at the same time.

Tsuna sighed and shook her head with a palm on her face. People just can't leave Haru alone without her doing something completely stupid and idiotic... " *sigh* Whatever. I'll get you down from there..." Then she jumped up, matched Haru's height (which amused both Haru and Reborn), grabbed her gently, and they both dropped down gracefully onto the floor with Tsuna carrying Haru bridal style. "There." Tsuna muttered as she then let go of Haru after she helped the other brunette got onto her own two feet.

"Wow, Tsuna-san! That was awesome!" Haru exclaimed.

"Hn..." Tsuna replied.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I have a day off from school tomorrow! I'll go to see your wonderful action, Tsuna-san!" Haru announced.

Tsuna groaned at the thought of Haru coming and probably going to wear an embarrassing cosplay as she cheers shamelessly for her. How embarrassing that would be. She sighed and said. "Whatever. Do as you like. I'm going home." Then she turned and waved to Haru without looking at her. Then she proceeded home with the other three.

_At the Sawada Residence..._

"Huh? Tsuna-chan?" A voice said.

All four of them turned to see Kyoko smiling at them.

"I thought so!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Oh, hi there Kyoko-chan." Tsuna said with a bored expression. She already felt Kyoko's presence several meters away.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna-chan. Due to my brother's selfishness, now you have to lead the team...! If it's too much trouble, you can just refuse." Kyoko suddenly said.

"Hm?"

"I'll go tell my brother about it." Kyoko said with her head down.

"Hm? Oh, that? You don't need to worry about that, Kyoko-chan. It's no trouble at all. Trust me, I've been through a lot worse than playing wrestling with boys." Tsuna said with a shrug.

Kyoko looked up at that with a smile on her face and said. "Re-really? That's great! I'm sure the athletic fest will be fun! I'll cheer you on!"

"Yeah, I guess." Tsuna replied with a shrug again.

"THERE YOU ARE, SAWADA!" A piercing shout rang.

Tsuna had to cover her ears from that loud shout before her ears started ringing. She had very sensitive ears since she had advanced senses. _'He's so loud! How can Kyoko-chan live with him when he's so loud he can deafen a puppy!'_

"Where have you been, Juudaimehime?" Another voice shouted.

"Yo!" Another familiar voice called to her.

She uncovered her ears from her hands and turned to the two familiar boys running towards her. "Yo, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Sasagawa-senpai. What brings you here?"

"We were invited to train for the pole knocking." Yamamoto answered.

"I thought it was a good idea to win tomorrow." Gokudera added his comment.

"I didn't invite them. The usual old man did." Ryohei said.

"What? Old man?" Tsuna asked.

"Pao~n." Another voice said.

They all looked up to see an infant wearing an elephant hat, boxing boxers, a gray beard, and boxing gloves wrapping himself around a pole.

"Thai's elder, Master Paopao."

"What a weird old man." Commented Gokudera.

_'Bakas! That's Reborn, for goodness sake!' _Thought Tsuna.

"Let's go to the riverside." Ryohei suggested as he started carrying the pole with 'Master Paopao' on it towards the river side.

"Pao~n." 'Master Paopao' said.

"Hey, wait! We're seriously training?" Tsuna yelled.

"Hold it!" Everybody turned to look at the person who said that which was Rukia.

"Why do we need to train? Tsunayuki-chan can easily win without any training. And besides, we've been training her how to do that way back." Rukia said with a confused look.

"Yeah. Tsunayuki can easily sweep the floor with the other teams. It's a no-breather for all three of us." Toshiro added.

The others looked surprised. All three of them can win the pole knocking as if it was just a children's game? Ha ha, impossible. The two transfer students don't know about how truly brutal it is. They must be taking it too light and they aren't serious enough.

"Really. I've been training for three years already. I can easily stay balanced on a pole while-" Tsuna's eyes widened suddenly when she felt a familiar presence and she had to cut her sentence short. She quickly turned towards Rukia and Toshiro who had serious expressions on. "Rukia! Toshiro!"

They both nodded and started running past them towards the riverside. Tsuna quickly followed them and hollered past her shoulder to the other boys. "You guys stay there! We need to go do something important! We'll be really quick so stay right there until we come back!" Then she looked forward again and continued running towards the riverside with Rukia and Toshiro.

"Huh? What was that about?" Yamamoto asked with a confused look.

"I am confused TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted into the air.

Reborn disguising himself as Paopao grew serious and ordered. "Follow them."

"Eh? But Juudiamehime-" Gokudera started but was interrupted.

"Just do it! We might miss something important!" Reborn ordered impatiently.

"Y-yes, sir!" Gokudera shouted. Then all of them started running towards the direction the other three adolescents went to.

_At the riverside..._

"What the hell is with that?" Rukia said with wide eyes. She was the first to arrive at the scene and she was staring into the sky with Toshiro.

"What! What is it Rukia?" Shouted Tsuna. The brunette then reached their side and looked up in the direction they were looking at. Her eyes widened too and she gritted her teeth. "It looks like the Menos Grande are here. And when I finally thought I could have a more peaceful life..." She muttered.

Rukia and Toshiro got out of their gigais and stepped on the railing of the bridge. They narrowed their eyes and took out their zanpakutos as they see the Menos Grande pooling out of the Kumon.

Tsuna dragged their gigais into a safe spot and quickly turned into her shinigami form as she joined the other shinigamis. "Che. It seems they finally appeared. Took them long enough." She muttered.

"Tsunayuki. Step back. They're here after you, right? Then we don't want them getting their hands on you." Toshiro ordered with his serious expression on.

She turned to Toshiro and hissed. "But you'll need another person on my level to handle these guys. And besides, I'm not going to get them get me that easily. Also, with my Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, this will be a breeze."

"Hmph. Whatever. Do as you like." Toshiro said as he turned his attention back to the enemy.

Then all three of them raised their weapons and called out their zanpakutos.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

"Let's go, Zangetsu!"

Then they all charged towards the army of Gillians that had ripped through into the Human World.

"Shiki!" Tsuna yelled.

"I know! You don't need to tell me!" Shiki shouted back. "Character change!"

Tsuna closed her eyes and then a blade-shaped clip appeared on her mess of hair. She opened her eyes to reveal magenta within blue eyes as she could see all of the Gillians' death points and lines. She quickly slashed through the nearest ones and one blow through their death lines easily purified them.

"Che. Gillians, keep on attacking them!" A voice shouted.

They all looked at the source to see a Adjuchas, but their eyes widened slightly as they saw another one appear next to the other Menos Grande.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me! Two Adjuchas! With an army of Gillians too!" Tsuna shouted in frustration.

"Tch. Tsunayuki, you have to flee! You know what they're after!" Toshiro ordered.

"No way, Toshiro! There's no way in hell I would abandon my friends so I can save myself! Let me take on those guys! I can easily kill them!" Tsunayuki retorted.

"Just do as I say! We can't let them get their hands on you!" Toshiro shouted back as he slashed down some surrounding Gillians.

"You guys need a little help?" Another voice said.

All of their eyes widened slightly and they all turned to the source of it. They saw Matsumoto in her respectful shinigami robes with her own clothes and accessories with Renji in his shinigami attire too. They both had their zanpakutos on their shoulders.

"Renji! Matsumoto! What are you guys doing here!" Tsunayuki shouted.

"Hmph. I had to beg Captain Kuchiki and Captain-Commander to come here. There's no way I'm going to let you and Rukia get injured when I'm not here!" Renji explained.

"I'm obviously here since I was chosen for this mission and I'm also the lieutenant of the 10th division. Why else would I be here?" Matsumoto answered.

"Took you long enough, Matsumoto. Now hurry up and start helping us!" Toshiro ordered.

"Hai, hai." Matsumoto replied lazily. Then she charged forward and started slashing down Gillians too.

"Hmph. I'm not gonna let you guys take all the fun and steal the good parts!" Renji shouted before also joining the fight.

_'In what way is this fun! Well, not to me since they're main target is me!' _Tsuna screamed in her head.

"Che. Get the girl with the mop of brown hair! She's coming with us!" The first Adjuchas ordered the Gillians.

The Gillians screeched as they understood the order and started heading towards Tsunayuki.

"Tch! This is really annoying!" Tsuna shouted in irritation. Then she raised her weapon high and slashed it at the surrounding enemy. "Getsuga Tensho!" A white blast of energy shaped like a crescent-moon was shot at the Menos Grande as they then disintegrated.

"What the hell is going on? Juudaimehime!" A familiar voice yelled.

Tsuna's eyes widened when she heard the voice and looked down to see Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Reborn staring up at them with wide eyes (except you couldn't really see Reborn's expression since it was covered with his fedora since when the four were coming there, he had changed to his usual attire). "Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto-kun? Sasagawa-senpai? Reborn? Didn't I tell you to stay back! Get out of here! It's too dangerous for you guys!" The brunette shouted.

"Wait, they can see us!" Rukia shouted with wide eyes.

"Then could they have spiritual powers too?" Toshiro voiced out his thoughts.

"It doesn't matter if they can see us right now! They need to get out of here! You guys should leave now! Before-" She was cut short as a Cero was fired at her.

"Watch out!" Renji cried. He quickly pushed her out of the way as they both flew back.

The Cero hit the river dangerously near the bridge which sent the waves splashing and thrashing underneath the bridge.

Tsunayuki and Renji sighed in relief and then they noticed their position. Renji was currently hugging her and he quickly released her from the hug as he muttered. "Sorry..."

"It's fine... You didn't mean it..." Tsunayuki sighed. Then her eyes widened slightly when she saw a Gillian quickly surrounding them and she got into her fighting position. The two were back-to-back as they faced the Menos Grande. "They're really starting to tick me off!" The brunette shouted.

"Same here!" Renji replied. Then they charged towards the Menos Grande and slashed at them as they disintegrated.

"Juudaimehime!" "Tsuna!" "Sawada!" The three teenagers on the bridge yelled.

"The situation doesn't look so good. We need to get out of here." Reborn said with a serious expression.

Gokudera turned to Reborn and tried to protest. "But Reborn-san! Juudaimehime is up there fighting for her life! We need to protect her!"

Reborn shot him a glare and retorted. "How do you plan to protect her? I doubt your bombs will affect those things up there. It seems those special swords they're carrying are the only things that'll affect those strange things attacking them."

Gokudera looked offended and shocked for a moment but held his head down in shame and frustration that he couldn't do anything to help his boss. The other two held their heads too in the same manner as they curled their fists into balls so tightly that their knuckles were white.

"Oh? Humans? Let's use them as hostages so we can get the girl to come with us." The second Adjuchas whispered to the first one.

"Good idea. That way she won't be able to resist." The other Hollow replied.

Then the two quickly flew towards the group of humans they were referring to and the first one grabbed Gokudera by the neck as the second one grabbed Yamamoto by the neck. They both lifted the struggling teenagers into the air and shouted. "Halt all!"

Everybody froze and turned towards the two Adjuchas. Their eyes widened as they saw Tsuna's friends being held captive by the other Menos Grande and Tsuna screamed. "Nooo! Let them go!"

~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~

Here's your new update of Concepts of a Divided Death~. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Or was it in the middle? Any criticism? Tell me in your reviews please~. Reviews give me POWER TO THE EXTREME! And encouragement too~. TO THE EXTREME! XD If I make any mistakes, please tell me~. I'll immediately fix them! TO THE EXTREME! Geez, I keep being Ryohei for some odd reason... 'ULTIMATE WILL TO TYPE MORE CHAPTERS FOR MY FANFICS!' Shall be my motto as a fanfic writer~. 8D


End file.
